Traditionally known methods of cleaning electrophotographic systems include a method of wiping off the residual toner with a web-like material, a method of brushing off the toner with a brush of pile yarns, a method of scraping off the residual toner with a blade of a rubber material, and a method of removing the toner by feeding a sheet-shaped cleaning material between a pair of rollers, and the like.
However, recently when heat-resistant toners with lower fixing efficiency are used to cope with the end uses that demand heat resistance or when copying is performed at a high speed by using a heat-roller fixing device at a restricted power (quantity of heat), a web cleaning with increased residual toner-removing efficiency is most preferable.
As the raw material for the web, which is important in the web cleaning system, proposed were a nonwoven fabric of an aromatic polyamide resin and a polyethylene terephthalate resin (Patent Document 1), a web formed by thermally bonding a nonwoven fabric of an aramide fiber and an undrawn poly(phenylene sulfide) fiber (Patent Document 2), a web of an aramide fiber and an undrawn polyester fiber (Patent Document 3).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 58-199371    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 61-289162    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-119688